megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Keita Wakui
Keita Wakui is a character from Devil Survivor 2. He is a student in Osaka High and is a member of his school’s boxing club. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character Personality Keita is unfriendly and doesn't like to get close with others, being a lone wolf by choice. Even though he typically ignores cries for help, he usually assists others anyway using his amazing strength to accomplish tasks by his lonesome. He is obsessed with getting stronger, noted by how he is constantly training on his punching bag or how he has a thick rivalry with strong opponents. He seems to be at odds with most of JP's, especially Fumi, Hinako, Jungo, and, to an extent, the protagonist. Keita mentions that he dislikes women from Osaka. Profile Devil Survivor 2 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Keita is brought to meet the party to show them around Osaka, but instead wanders off on his own, telling the party to meet him at the Bickman at 14:30 so he can show them to the headquarters. Shortly after, the protagonist receives a death clip from Nicaea, showing his death as he falls down a large flight of stairs. After some asking around and meeting up with Hinako, they determine that the location of the death clip is the Bickman - their meeting point. If the player picks the right choices, the party can arrive in time to assist him as he fights off demons, otherwise the death clip comes true as he is pushed down the stairs by a Waira. Keita joins the party afterwards. After the fight with Merak, as the protagonist's party prepares to leave Osaka, Keita turns up and tells them that one of them has to go to Nagoya to deliver supplies. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Meritorious ending, Keita looks on as a civilian utilizes her authority to quell a dispute. In the Triumphant ending, it is revealed that Keita becomes a famous boxer to the point that he is seen in newspaper articles. Fate System At Fate 1 he gains resistance to Fire, at Fate 3 he unlocks Touki Berserker (Lv. 38), and at Fate 5 he unlocks Omega Susano-o (Lv. 60). Keita's Fate route focuses on his views on friendship and his history with his parents, but the events may vary depending on whether the player saved Jungo or not. If Jungo is alive, most of Keita's Fate events involve him getting in arguments with Jungo, who views friendship in a different light. Keita tells Jungo that he finds friendship useless as his father had a "friend" who betrayed him and left a large debt to his name, which ultimately resulted in his parents disappearing. Jungo soon reveals that he also has a parentless background, but had the support of those around him in the orphanage to keep him going. Despite Jungo's persistence, Keita refuses to accept his view on friendship. At the climax of his route, Hinako comes running to Keita to request for help, as she and Jungo encountered a large number of demons but cannot hold them off well enough. Keita brushes her off while the protagonist goes to help. As the three of them finish off the demons, another one appears just outside Jungo's notice, ready to attack. As Jungo prepares himself, Keita appears from behind, effortlessly defeating the demon. Afterwards, he realizes a new boxing technique from that experience, and admits that supporting his teammates is not as bad as he had convinced himself. Stats With some resemblance to Misaki Izuna from ''Devil Survivor, Keita takes a bit of a middle ground between Jungo and Hinako, having good Agility and Strength and average Vitality. This allows him to be respectably fast without being too fragile. His Magic, however, is non-existent, greatly restricting him to dealing out physical damage only. ''Day 2'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Osaka Soul'', as an Ally ''Vs. Osaka'', as an Enemy Keita's skills here focus on snatching your Extra Turns via Full Might and Extra Bonus. Fortunately, those Extra Turns can be easily stolen back by hitting his demons with Force attacks which they're weak to. Daichi's Route Anguished One's & Ronaldo's Route Keita sports a vicious combo of Rage Soul + Phys Amp + Attack All to practically level any team that has no resistance to Physical attacks, and his Zouchouten lets him have a second round against anything that somehow managed to survive his attacks. While his defenses are lacking, he makes up for it with regeneration provided by Life Lift. Equip Wall or cast Tetrakarn to make short work of him, since he himself holds no protection against his own reflected attacks. ''Shadow Keita'', as an Enemy Shadow Keita is fought solo, being on a team all by himself. Gallery Keita_ingame_portraits.jpg Keita2.png Devil Survivor 2 Keita in the Daichi Plus Ending.png|Keita in the Triumphant ending. Keita Manga.png|Keita as he appears in the ''Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-'' Manga Adaptation Trivia *Keita's Fate route unlocks demons associated with reckless behavior, referencing his own reckless attitude and sense of self-worth. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses